Mirror-Nut
225px |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When your Nuts get hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back.}} Mirror-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 6 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability does 2 damage to the zombie hero every time a plant is hurt, including it, unless one has been destroyed by an instant-kill card. Its zombie counterpart is Jester. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance, and a disco ball, a spherical object that reflects light directed at it in many directions, producing a complex display. Its name is a portmanteau of the words "mirror", referring to its appearance and ability, and "Wall-Nut", the PvZ plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability:' When your Nuts get hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back. Update history Update 1.8.23 * |6 }} Update 1.8.41 *Ability description change: Was originally When your Nuts gets hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. Strategies With Due to this plant's high health, ability, and sun cost, this makes for a very formidable foe. If the player decides to use this, they should also bring along more nut cards like Pea-Nut or Smackadamia. This plant alone could also be some trouble, due to it having 6 . Filling up every lane with nuts will put the zombie hero in a tricky position. This should be used early game, or if enough nut cards are being played, later in the game. If you have more than 2 Mirror-Nuts, it is useful to play multiple amount as they can multiply the amount of damage to the zombie hero as if there are 2 Mirror-Nuts on board, each nut that gets hurt will take 4 damage, although it fills up the block meter twice. Just be careful against the Hearty class since they have Rolling Stone and Weed Spray which can ruin your nut deck. Mirror-Nut is very effective against Brainy and Crazy classes as these classes do not have cards that can weaken the Mirror-Nuts along with his ability. Against Using instant-kill tricks are the only sure fire way of confronting this plant without risking losing tons of health. Mirror-Nut will not damage the hero if an instant-kill tricks is used. Weed Spray is very effective against this, as you'll kill most of the nuts and Mirror-Nut, too. Using Squirrel Herder can get rid of this, but beware of . Additionally, [[Card#Bounce|'Bouncing']] this plant will prevent it from activating its ability. [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can also handle this as they will instantly destroy Mirror-Nut. Do not let this stay long, as Guardian heroes can place nuts everywhere to easily cause some serious damage. In addition, avoid using any damaging tricks to Mirror-Nut and other nuts as it can still affects its ability, unless it may be enough to destroy it. The Chickening is very dangerous to play as each nut gets hurt, the more damage the zombie hero will take. If you are playing Professor Brainstorm, you must find a way to quickly destroy the plant hero or destroy the Mirror-Nut as fast as possible, because there is almost no way to destroy the Mirror Nut. Gallery MNUTStat.png|Mirror-Nut's statistics MNUTCard.PNG|Card HD Mirror-Nut.png|HD Mirror-Nut Mirror-Nut_blinking.jpeg|Mirror-Nut blinking MirrorNut22.png|Mirror-Nut attacking the zombie hero after a nut was hurt MirrorNut222.png|Mirror-Nut being destroyed by Rolling Stone Spudow Quest Pack.png|Mirror-Nut in Spudow's Premium Pack NutTribePack.PNG|Mirror-Nut on the Nut Tribe Pack TeamUpPackNewPvZH.jpg|Mirror-Nut in the advertisement for the Team-Up Pack Ttup.png|Mirror-Nut in the Team-Up Pack GettingtheGodNut.PNG|Earning Mirror-Nut for the first time from a premium pack. mi11or.jpg|A Mirror-Nut with 11 MirrorNutsHappytoBeDed.png|Mirror-Nut destroyed NewYear'sPackPvZH2017.jpg|Mirror-Nut on the advertisement for the New Year's Pack Old MirrorStat.png|Mirror-Nut's statistics Mirror-Nut_costing_2_sun,_but_can't_be_played.jpeg|Its card costing 2 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule, but is unable to be played Mirror-Nut.png|Mirror-Nut's statistics PossiblyDoomedImpfinityWithNuts.png|Gameplay with nut cards and a Mirror-Nut Lvl 50 icon.png|Mirror-Nut as a profile picture for a Rank 50+ player Rank 50 Icon new.png|Mirror-Nut as a profile picture for a Rank 50+ player Wall-Knight Ally Pack Promotion.jpg|Mirror-Nut on Wall-Knight's Ally Pack (note the different appearance) Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Mirror-Nut in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack (note its appearance) Trivia *On the packs' icon (for example, the Wall-Knight's Ally Pack), its armor appears to be made of shards of actual mirrors, rather than a disco ball like the in-game version. **The shards are blue on the Wall-Knight's Ally Pack, while Mirror-Nut's in-game form is many different colors. ***This could possibly be a beta design, but it is yet to be confirmed. *It appears on an advertisement for the legendary pack, although its rarity is super-rare. *Before an update, there was a grammatical error in its statistics, where it says,￼ "When your Nuts get''s'' hurt" instead of "When your Nuts get hurt". *If one of its ability shots are blocked, the rest of the reflection is blocked. See also *Jester Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants